


A Little Too Real For You

by AlphaFrye (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Body Horror, Claddy, Clown Cock, Clussy, Clussy turns to dick, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Drooling, Dubious Consent, Excessive Drool, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear, Fear Play, Female Ejaculation, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Genital transformation, Growing Cock, Hair-pulling, I guess I had to add that, Insemination, Involuntary peeing, Kidnapping, Kissing, Large Cock, Mind Break, Name-Calling, Other, Pennywise is big boi if you know what I mean, Read at Your Own Risk, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, cervix poking, clown fuckery, did I mention Weird monster Clown dick??, genital shape shifting, im serious this is some gross fucked up madness, inhumanly large cock, maybe for another story, mean language, monster genitals, monster x human, not that big tho, over-stimulation, pennywise x female reader, pennywise x reader - Freeform, please, reader is 18+, some of this may not be anatomically possible but idgaf, sorry - Freeform, the clussy is not for the faint of heart, this is nasty af I am so sorry, you're Daddywise's Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlphaFrye
Summary: Reader knows she has strange kinks and has a history of masturbating to monster porn on the internet, however, one late night during her "Personal Time" She feels an overwhelming sense of being watched, even though she was sure she was alone. The next day during her routine jog in the city park, She encounters an unlikely Being, who has taken a unique interest in his next victim....





	A Little Too Real For You

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in the Neibolt House, right after all the business that was said in the summary
> 
> Also, this is my first written fan fiction (at least on AO3) and I'm a little rusty. Wrote this as it came to my head and its not beta'd, so I'm apologizing in advance. I'm a shitty writer but at least I write, am I right? Hahahahaaaaaaa.

*

Your eyelids fluttered open, feeling heavy and a bit drowsy. At first your blurry vision made your surroundings seem too dark, but after your eyes were fully opened and adjusted you see the walls that surrounded you cascaded with the dusky, orange and pink lights of the setting sun, illuminating through the windows that were at one end of the room.  
You realized that your body wasn’t terribly uncomfortable due to it being supported by a bare, dingy, and worn out king sized mattress. It lied directly on a dirty hardwood floor that looked like it hasn’t been touched up in years, littered with dry brown leaves that flew in from the ragged holes in the windows. 

The last thing you remembered was going for a jog through the trail by the city park and bumping into a freakishly tall clown, with pasty white skin and red face paint connecting to rosy red lips and he tried to greet you with red balloons. You remember it’s smile that made chills run up and down your spine. His aquatic blue eyes surrounded by black eye circles unashamedly soaked you in like you were something edible, like a bone to a dog. Those eyes turned into a coppery yellow and then all you knew after that was complete darkness. Now you wake up, not knowing how long you must have been out, and you get the feeling that although this room seemed abandoned, you weren’t alone. 

Suddenly, the only door to the room flies open, like a gust of wind forced its way through. You hid your face from the blowing wind and when you moved your hand back down, you saw a dim hallway that stretched out way too long and another door that presented itself on the other end. You could barely see the entire makeup of the hallway but your eyes caught sight of the stairs that led down, probably to the first floor and an exit. 

Adrenaline kicked in and you moved your legs to get a headstart but the sound of a door creaking stopped you in your tracks. 

Across the hallway, the opposite door slowly but surely opens and reveals a tall figure whose head would have to bow in order to fit under the door frame. And when it did, you recognized it as the Clown from earlier. 

Shit.

You heart was racing, you felt a rise of panic starting from your toes to your upper body as you looked around you, quickly wondering if it was worth it to jump out the window despite not knowing if the drop was even safe enough for a move like that. You heard the Clown take a deep inhale and chuckle. “Hmmm… Now that’s a fearful scent thats got a kick to it.” It says, it’s voice was somehow soft yet raggedly deep and croaky. Your eyes turn back to it and before you know it, he crawled towards you like a feral animal fast and ready to attack. You screamed at the top of your lungs before he finally reached to you, his face hovering your face and squatting before you, resting his elbows on his knees.  
You couldn’t stop the frightened whimpers coming from your throat as you looked up at “him” with wide, doe eyes. His eyes, as you recalled, weren’t blue anymore. Weren’t falsely innocent and dull anymore, but like an acid yellow now, hazel and bright and piercing into you with just a single glance. He was breathing heavy, inhaling your scent and huffing warm breaths back onto you. His two front teeth peeked out through his parted plump crimson lips and you noticed the obvious spit building up around the corners of his mouth that was seconds away from drooling onto you. 

Your body was shaking like a leaf and you tried to verbally confront him. “W-w-who are you- !? WHAT are y-you?!! What do you want from me?!” You yelled but tried to ignore your voice cracking and trembling. You hated how small and scared you felt against his presence. 

It snarled like a beast before its lips curled at the ends into a smile, revealing sharp but subtle teeth. He giggled. “Who me?” Feigning an innocent, clowny voice. “Well, I’m Pennywise the Dancing Clown.” He shimmied his shoulders and the chiming sound of bells ringed from that. “And you must be (Y/N)! What a pretty name.” His eyelids drooped a little and his tongue peeked out to lick his wet lips. “What a pretty little thing you are, in fact…” ‘Wait, how did he know my name?! Oh no…’ 

Heart stilled pounding, your body started feel hot with adrenaline and fear, goosebumps raising on your skin. You left out your house earlier that day with just your sports bra and fitted work-out pants that ended below the knee. It’s eyes were drawn to your cleavage that looked more pronounced due to the compression of the sports bra. 

You began again, clearing your throat. “P-Please… Let me go. Please, I-” The tilt of his head cut you off and he gave you a fake, condescending look of confusion. “How could I let you go, (Y/N)? … When the other night you were doing naughty things to yourself to nasty pictures?” He asked. You weren’t sure how your heart could feel like it was dropping while simultaneously feeling your face getting hotter from the blush spreading across it. That explains that unexplainable feeling you had of being watched in your room the other night, while you were in the dark fingering yourself to monster and tentacle porn from the internet. God, how does a horrid creature like this manage to make you feel so embarrassed. 

“Why were you watching me? Are you gonna… kill me?” You were afraid to ask but the waiting was getting to you. He chuckled loudly, reveal more teeth, sharper than before.  
“You act so scared, but after all these centuries i’ve never came across such a cute slab of meat that got pleasure from big, bad scaries like me.” He said to you, almost proudly. His large hand extended to you and you felt his long fingers caress your throat and for a second, it seemed affectionate. Like a person would do greeting its first pet puppy or bunny. 

His eyes met yours and his pupils shifted into slits as he grinned from ear to ear. “I’ve had my lunch already. Instead… I think i'm in the mood to break you in~” 

And with that, in a blink of an eye, his hand was firmly wrapped around your neck. It was so large that just one could pretty much cover you neck whole. Your heart almost stopped at the shock and your hands quickly went to grab at his arm and wrist, trying to pull it away but couldn’t even get him to budge, not even a little.  
His hand squeezed a little more and with his carefree strength, he was gradually lifting you by the neck with his one hand, slamming your back against the wall and squeezed you even more. You felt your airways get tight as you were suspended in the air, and when he stood up completely your feet and toes could barely touch the surface. Your legs flailed everywhere in a panic before finding some leverage by putting you feet on him, still gripping his wrist for dear life. 

“Sweet, sweet fragile little thing you must be, (Y/N). Your pathetic attempts to get away are more amusing than any circus act i’ve ever seen.” His voice was deep and gravely, it was like you could feel it vibrate in your bones and your skull.  
With his free hand, using just a few clawed fingers, he hooked them between your warm cleavage and into your sports bra before ripping it off of you like it was nothing, freeing and exposing your tits and stiffening nipples to him while you were still helplessly trapped by the hand around your throat.  
Your face got even hotter at the feeling of his eyes staring at your breast. You tried to cover yourself up with one of your arms but then the pressure on your airways felt tighter if you did that. He made a throated chuckle and licked his lips once again, this time a thick string of drool fell from the tip of his tongue and bottom lip. He brought you closer to him and your nostrils were filled with the smell of a burnt sugary scent mixed with the coppery smell of the old blood stains on his clothes. With your feet being supported on his knees, he moved his hand from your neck to cradle the back of your head and nape before closing the gap between you two and pressing his soft, wet lips on yours. 

You were too shocked to do anything else but let this monster have its way with your mouth, sloppily kissing you, bumping his teeth with yours and slithering his long slimy tongue into your mouth, squishing against yours. His mouth also tasted bloody and sweet and your lips were getting coated with his saliva, making your body get hotter without you wanting it to. 

Not stopping his kisses, the hand that ripped your bra slid down from your stomach, navel, and eventually to the band of your tight shorts. His claws gripped and tore into the stretchy fabric, and finally he ripped the whole thing off of you, leaving you with just your panties and sneakers on.  
‘No… This isn’t happening. This is not happening!’ You thought in your head because your mouth was too preoccupied getting violated by his thick, slithering tongue.  
He then used both of his hands to grab your face, tongue fucking your mouth and you were in disbelief at the feeling of it elongating to the point of nearly deepthroating you.  
That wasn’t even the worst part. His spit and drool only build up more and more, filling your mouth to the brim where some of dripped out of the corners on your mouth. The feeling was so gross and wet and hot, your mind was screaming for help but your lower regions felt that familiar build up of heat and achiness. His spit seemed like it was pouring into your forced open mouth and throat, you had no choice but to swallow as much as you could in order to not choke on it. The imagery of the thick globs of spit sliding into your stomach filled your brain.  
He pulled back with a slurp and a *pop*, both of your spit still connected to each other by the mouth and tongue. He growled, his eyes fluttering for a moment as his nostrils flared from deep inhaling. “Am i smelling something other than Fear, my pet?” He moved one of his hands from your face to run the pad of his fingertip against your covered slit. You were soaking through the cotton. He could smell your musky arousal.

He got bored with your panties and tore them off like they were made out of paper. Your clit was already swelling and stiffening, the cool air making it stand to attention. He simply pressed two long finger into you moist slit to separate his fingers, spreading your cunt lips wide to take a good look at your creamy wet hole and engorged vulva. Oh god, it felt so unbearable and humiliating. You wished so hard to have the strength to push him away but his power was as solid as the earth.  
Pennywise continued to stare with those large, bright yellow eyes and he cooed. “The anatomy of a human, so fascinating. This here must be your little Bitch Button, huh?” Your dripping hole clenched on nothing and you still tried to budge out of his grasp, squirming like a helpless animal but with no luck. It only amused him further. 

He then manhandled you some more, moving himself into a sitting position with his back now against the wall and had you placed above his lap. His large hands were gripping your waist to keep you in still and you felt too weak and confused to do much but to hold your hands on either of his forearms. He leaned in for another kiss, going for your lips, the corner of your mouth, and your chin. His eyes were closed as if he was thoroughly enjoying kissing you, slurping on your lips and tongue. You felt tears threaten to escape your eyes and you squeezed them tight. There was no way you could mentally escape this, or try to imagine someone or something else. He was already burned and branded into your psyche, his inhumanly long tongue couldn’t belong to anyone else but his. Moments later, you found yourself returning the kisses, even going as sloppy as he was, throwing all the practice you had with humans out the window because you couldn’t help but be curious about how slimy and slippery his tongue was.  
He moved his hands to grope your ass cheeks harshly, kneading them and pulling them apart to tap his claw on your puckered anus and tickle it. Fuck, you were getting horrifically wet second by second, your hole was drooling slick right unto his lap and your pussy ached so bad, it was getting to the point of being painful. You heard a strange noise below you and broke the kiss to look down. 

The fabric of his pants where his crotch was began to tear open. For a moment, there was nothing but a blank pelvis area until the skin began to pull apart into a slit before spreading open like a orifice similar to a pussy.  
Rows of smaller sharp teeth aligned his opening slit and what slithered out of it looked like a tongue-like tentacle, wiggly yet girthy and coated with its own dripping slick. A few more smaller ones came out along with it, wiggling and twisting around causing weird, wet squelching noises to come from his terrifying crotch. You were so engrossed at the sight that you didn’t notice him smiling proudly at you. “Such a cute little human. Don’t worry,” He told you. “A nasty whore like you will love this.”  
Before you could utter a single word, the largest tentacle pressed itself against your pussy and started to rapidly flick and swirl around your pussy lips and clit. A surprised high pitched moan forced its way out of you as the wet, soft yet firm, alien object toyed around with your pussy. You began to shake again so you supported yourself by placing your hands on his broad sturdy shoulders, feeling the extra tentacles join in and squirm all over your pubic area and creeping to your ass. You were panting, whimpering, and nearly mewling from the unbelievable sensations that were being gifted to you. 

Pennywise locked his grip on you even tighter as his tentacle extended longer, the wet tip finding your tight hole and attempted to push but you clenched your hole as tight as you possibly could, refusing to give the vile monster any access because you wanted so badly to fight back one more time.  
He snarled in annoyance, his eyes glowing brighter, the slit pupils resembling a snake’s. He uses his powerful hands to grab the underside of both your thighs, holding you open and still for him. You didn’t want to fall back and without a second thought, you tried wrapping your arms around his neck as he held you over his lap with his hands holding the back of your knees. He held you painfully open and you couldn’t keep yourself clenched any longer with your slick pussy lips parting before him and his slimy tentacles. He was so strong, he held you up casually with his arm strength without faltering a single bit, and then his squirming, hot, slick-coated appendage began to enter you. 

Your eyes flung wide open and you shook uncontrollably, feeling his hot breath against your ear and cheek. You screamed and when it slid further in your entrance, sliding between your clenched walls, there was no way you could hold back the primal moan that escaped you. 

“No! A-Aaaah! What are you… doing to me?!” You already sounded wrecked, the long and girthy tentacle was squirming and wiggling like mad inside you tight, soaking hole. It felt like a living creature all on its own. He gives another delighted laugh and starts to gyrate your hips, moving you in anyway he pleased and thrusting his disgusting member in and out of you, just by pushing it back and forth from inside his ‘Vagina Dentata’.  
He groaned in pleasure, the noise sounding somewhat alien to you. “I’m priming you for my seed, you silly Fuck-Doll. Mmmm, i’m truly amazed though. I thought your insides would be just as soft as your outsides. But nooo, oh no…” He thrusted the tapered tip all the way to the hilt, the slender head caressing and wiggling against your sensitive cervix, curling to push hard on your sweet bundle of nerves, making you draw out a long whine. “You’re much, much softer in here. My new mate is so squishy and pliable.” He sighed in newfound ecstasy. He never gets to enjoy degenerate pleasures like fucking and breeding. He only knew the satisfaction devouring flesh and filling the void in his belly. But now, he’s made a discovery he’ll never regret. And that is filling the desperate void in your empty insides.  
The mix of fear and morbid pleasure coming off of you was sweet and salty to him as kettlecorn was to humans. The scent of your pussy juice dripping onto his South mouth was the closest thing to taste of Celestial nectar, second after blood of course. The tentacle in your cunt thrusted faster and swirled rapidly inside you. The extra tentacles rubbed and flicked your clit expertly and the squelching noises of your both your genitals became louder as you got wetter. 

A tear rolled down your hot cheek, you began to feel that familiar pull in your core, forcing your walls to quiver around it. “I-I’m. . . C-...” Your words sounded choked off. Before you knew it, a burst of mind-numbing euphoria crashed into you, spreading from your fucked cunt, through your legs and into your curling toes. Your body went laxed and you slumped over his shoulder, trying to catch your breath. “What’s this?” Pennywise says and you feel a hand grip a handful of your hair to savagely yank your head back, causing you to scream in pain and surprise. 

“You think we’re done, Pet?” He tsked and wagged his long condescending index finger in your face. “My little Bitch has to be thoroughly broken in. Your pathetic, naughty little hole has yet to be molded and shaped by my desire. You’re still too tight for my Clown meat.” 

You were confused, even feeling a little scared again because you’ve just experienced the orgasm of all orgasms, nothing that masturbating or human men could compare, and yet somehow this vile relentless monster was expecting more. Fuck, you were expecting to wake up from this sinful nightmare by now. You thought that you fell asleep after all the monster porn you browsed through and maybe it influenced a vivid, hellish dream. 

Your back hitting the firm mattress reminded you that you were very much awake. 

The demonic clown was on his knees before you, the rest of his body still towering over you making you feel meek and powerless. He held his hands out, palms facing upwards like he was beginning to summon something. You’re eyes gravitated back to his crotch and you watched the eel-like tentacle get sucked back into his South mouth, the teeth meeting back together to close his slit.  
But a moment later you saw his crotch morphing weirdly again and what dropped out from below were what looked like to be testicles, as pale white as the rest of his skin. They plopped down, hanging with such weight and fullness that they swung a little from dropping so hard. You winced in disgust and awe, your gut clenching at the morbid sight yet you couldn’t look away, especially when a mushroom head followed by a long shaft thrusted out just below his pubic bone. 

“No…” You began to protest weakly. “No more, please… I’m worn down there already, just lemme rest at least.” Your eyes prickled with tears as the monster’s new cock “finished’ forming, with round and defined bumps of all colors like purple, green, and blue decorating his shaft.  
Pennywise gave you a look of disgust, narrowing his bright eyes at you. “You dare lie to me, Pet? Refuse the gift of my love and desire that you deserve, deep inside your hot, wet musky cunt? Don’t be such an ingrate, you foolish girl.” He snapped his fingers and your arms felt as though invisible hands grabbed and forced them behind you, between your back and the mattress. A long, dingy strip of cloth popped into existence, your fear fueling him, and it tightly and securely wrapped around your wrists, binding them together. You mustered up what little strength you had left in you to struggle out of it, thrashing around and yelling in frustration. But, alas, you were just wasting your energy.  
Pennywise laughed. “You’re so CUTE when you struggle like caged animal. But you’re my animal now, sweetheart.” His hands were on your knees and he made sure to keep your legs nice and spread for easy access. “You’re my little Bitch in heat, huh?” He moaned out, and for some reason, maybe your eyes were tricking you, but he seemed bigger than before. He lifted your hips high by holding onto your waist again with a vice grip. You knew you were gonna look like a bruised fruit in the morning. Well… if you even lived to see the sun again. 

You looked back to his monster clown-cock, it stood erect and throbbing, its length now at a good eight inches with the first half of his dick looking fat and juicy with veins running along the rigid shaft along with the colorful bumps. The skin of his cock was the color like rest of his skin for the most part until at the last portion to the bulbous mushroom head it was a soft pink that gradually turned into an angry red. Precum formed juicy droplets that pooled at the slit of his fat cock before a long slimy string of it drooped down, just like how his spit does. 

You almost didn’t bother to stop the image in your head of how that thing would fit in your mouth and force down your throat… You felt yourself anticipating it. 

“Aww, poor little Fuck-Doll~ I know sweetheart, you’re desperate to gag that throat on my thick meaty dick but we’ll have to save that for another time, my Pet.” He swung it around, the pre swinging at the end of it.

You were surprised it wasn’t as large as you thought it would be considering what he was, however he was still bigger than anything you’ve had before-hand and you were grateful that his tentacle action got you extra wet and lubricated. Because so far, it seems as though how you felt didn’t mean shit to him. It was all about his pleasure tonight. 

His large claws that held you began to pull you in the direction of his new member, and just like with his tentacles he could will the shaft to angle however he wanted it to, without having to use his hands. The thick tip of his aggressively red dick pushed at your cunt, making your lips spread and hug on the mushroom head. “With this, i can make you Float, little one.” He rubbed his cockhead all over your swollen “Bitch Button”, coating it with his precum. You panted, fearful and anxious of what’s about to happen to you. You were at the complete mercy of this monster. You were at the mercy of Pennywise. 

With your walls already primed and wet as a running faucet, the horny demon Clown pushed his cock inside, managing to make it half way. The stretch burned and made you feel too open, like you were gonna split in half. You gasped at the intrusion and made a pained cry. 

Pennywise just huffed, his mouth frowning in irritation and his right brow bone raised. His eyes were still glowing bright but they looked unmoved, like something wasn’t quite right yet. But meanwhile for you, the burn in being stretched on his cock that stilled halfway inside your pussy made you want to hyperventilate. Your pussy tried to resist the foreign mass and attempted to push it out. Pennywise just wiggled his hips before pulling out slightly just to thrust the rest in. You screamed as it filled you, screamed loud enough to muffle the sound of his little bells chiming with every hard and slow thrust. Steady and methodically the Clown withdrew and filled you. He couldn’t contain the toothy grin that grew on his clown features and he laughed at your screaming that could only be heard by him, filling him with joy and bliss to hear such beautiful music to ears. You’re pussy was so sensitive it could feel the texture of the bumps, scraping your walls with every pull and push by Pennywise. 

“So, Mmmmm… Warm. So moist and creamy.” He praised, and he was right; When you took a peek at where you two were connected, the wetness from your pussy started to cream and froth on his violating member. He pushed in harder, wanted to plug you up and feel your aching clit smash against his smooth pubic bone over and over.  
“Say my name… Say my name, Little one. Give yourself to me.” His heavily bass-ed voice commanded you, his wide eyes looking wild and unhinged. You winced at his claws digging into your soft supple flesh, creating welts and encouraging blood to rise under the assault. You looked up at him, entranced by his razor sharp smile and possessive glowing stare that seemed to look right through you, into your deepest animal desires and fears. You swallowed and started panting uncontrollably and called out to him. “P-Penny-wise… Pennywise. Oh, Pennywise! Ahh!” You were on the verge of another orgasm, feeling it about to be ripped out of you by this evil being. 

As the tell-tale signs of your climax approached, the entrance of your hole quivered rapidly and suddenly Pennywise dragged his bumpy cock out, hearing a distinctive *Pop* as his cockhead pulled out, allowing his dick to spring free. You keened and whined like a desperate bitch, your body feeling devastated by the sudden halt in your unfinished orgasm.  
“So neeeeeddy!” He rumbled cheerfully and when you looked for the godly cock again, you saw it began to grow. 

His inhuman dick noticeably throbbed. It was drenched in your juices as it bobbed, growing longer and thicker. You watch in blood chilling horror as his eight inch cock transformed into a size that was Third-arm worthy, Precum running out as if it was actual cum. Pennywise drooped his long tongue out from his wet mouth to allow a pool of saliva to drip and cascade over his meat, making his genitals look even more debauched and sloppy. The sight of it was enough to give someone a damn heart attack.  
You tried not to cry, panicked and terrified you shook your head at him. “No, no, no, no please! Penny- It won’t fit, please! Mercy!” You begged. Pennywise mocked you. “Please, Penny Please! Oooooohhh” He laughed. He made sure your legs were wide open enough for him and with a push of his monster Clown cock and a pulled of your hips by his hands, his grotesquely oversized cock stabbed into your cunt. 

You screamed like you were getting murdered, no words were able to describe the feeling. It was too much, too much for your little pussy to handle. You felt too stuffed, the pain was searing. Pennywise pulled your body down on his cock ‘til the head smashed against your cervix, filling every nook and cranny of your defeated pussy. Pennywise’s felt your wetness and heat engulf him entirely and his yellow eyes rolled to the back of his head. He made a long, drawn out groan that rumbled in your body and your bones, taking a moment for himself to savor the initial act of suddenly filling his Pet. Tears began to run down your face with no way of holding back anymore. Your squishy cunt was forced to contain him, the lips of your pussy stretched to the limit to hug and squeeze him, causing the Devil-Clown to moan in ecstasy. He was in disbelief that a pretty little human’s fragile form could pleasure him like this. He knew he was getting addicted. 

He pulled out until it was just the head trapped inside you and plunged it back in. The great mass of his dick was overwhelming and crushing, a very faint but visible bulge lifted and fell from your the area under your stomach. You couldn’t do anything but feel your hole get destroyed and without warning, his monster cock stuffed you and lingered there, causing your bladder to feel stimulated and urine spurted out of you and projected onto Pennywise. 

Pennywise’s eyes were filled with fury and bewilderment as he looked at the messed you made. “ARE YOU TRYING TO MARK ME, PET!” His voice boomed. His stomach was stained with your pee and he snarled in both disgust and arousal. He wrapped one of his hands around your throat again but this time he went for the tight grip immediately and kept fucking you viscously. “Nasty, nasty Little Pet! I’m the one who marks You! I should punish you for soiling me!” He cursed and continued to slam his cock into your deepest depths. You were sobbing now, feeling helpless with the hand around your throat, hands bound, and cunt stuffed by a beast. “I’m sorry, i’m sorr-” You tried to speak but his grip on your throat made it hard to breathe right. Your breast bounced all over as he mercilessly pounded you, going faster and harder than you could have ever thought was possible. 

Pennywise suddenly pulled all the way again just so he could manhandle you on your knees, ass up and both holes exposed for his view. The sudden emptying of his cock made you feel incomplete and when you were finally in doggy position, he shoved himself back in your welcoming warmth, causing your pussy to make a loud and disgusting wet *squelch* sound. 

You screamed so loud that your voice was starting to rasp, this position made him feel too deep in your overstretched hole. He chuckled and giggled, grasping your bound wrists to help him fuck your cunt on his Clown cock as if you were a toy. “How could i stay mad at you? My Pet is too cute and soft. Uuuuhhh, take it (Y/N). Take it, take it.” Pennywise’s voice began to sound radioactive and deep as hell. His moans sounded so degenerate and depraved, it was somehow making you even wetter hearing him get lost in the pleasure of your body. His flesh bulged and throbbed inside of you as he pounded you like a creature on the verge of insanity and death. The smacking noises whenever your ass connected with his pelvis filled the room along with your moans and croaky screams.  
Your cervix felt abused and the walls of your pussy were soaked and raw from the friction of his bumps and girth. You were getting lightheaded and delirious, as if you were having an outer body experience… As if you were floating.  
This time you weren’t crying from fear or pain anymore but instead now you were sobbing in pleasure, sobbing and nose running from the relentless violation your poor, swollen cunt had to endure. You heard Pennywise moaning and murmuring through gritted teeth. “Good, good Pet, good Pet. I’m gonna breed you, i’m gonna stuff you with all gooeyness~” 

You could only turn your head a little but just enough to see that his eyes have rolled completely into his skull and drool and slobber was falling and spraying everywhere. He was coring out your cunt at this point, gutting you in inhumanly fast motions. His heavy balls smacked comically against your throbbing clit with every movement he made. You were so delirious that you believed that this was the end for you. Between choked pathetic sobs and tears streaming down your face you tried to beg him. “You’re… Killing me. You’re killing me, Penny. I’m gonna die.” It was like he was trying to reach your lungs with how deeply he fucked his cock in. Pennywise wasn’t even making coherent words or sounds anymore. He was feeling enlightened by the essence of your pussy. 

With a loud growl and roar, Pennywise shoved himself in you completely one last time, his warm balls resting on your clit and his meat skewering you to completion. His cock bulged weirdly and morbidly until you thought you heard a faint sound similar to a tube of sweet custard being spurted out.  
Warmth filled you to the brim and your raw pussy felt triggered, spasming out of control and as Pennywise dumped his thick seed into your sacred parts, your pussy clamped and contracted on him. Despite your pussy trying to push him out, he just let it sit there, releasing all of his Clown spunk into and not caring a single bit that your pussy was straining to hold him. 

When he was done, which felt like forever, one of his hands released your arm to grab under your knee, lifting your leg up as high as it could go like a dog. After a few more twitches of his cock, Pennywise started to slip out slowly. Your genitals separating from each other made an embarrassing *Slurp* noise and *Popped* out of your swollen hole, letting his long, fat cock hang semi hard by your cunt. The head hasn’t even fully come out before your wrecked pussy ejaculated like a firehose, squirting on his softening cock and the mattress. 

Pennywise chuckled, satisfied for now. “You humans produce such disgusting fluids when you’re well-bred.” He dropped your leg down and as your limp body fell completely onto the mattress, he hovered over you and kissed and licked your cheek, tasting your tears. He held you close and his hands were lovingly caressing you. “You’re mine now. All mine.” 

All you could do at that moment was weakly smile and nod, still feeling the wave of euphoria all over. 

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~


End file.
